1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper shredder with a housing which is preferably closed to all sides and a support frame for a bag for receiving the comminuted material, wherein the support frame is arranged underneath a cutting mechanism of the paper shredder and is supported on guide members arranged on inner walls of the housing so as to be movable horizontally in and out of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A support of this type is known, for example, from German Patent 39 22 313. In that support the support frame has guide webs arranged laterally outside of the region of the bag, wherein the guide webs extend over the inner portion of the support frame and are slidably mounted on guides arranged in the housing of the paper shredder, such that the support frame can be completely pulled out supported in the guides for replacing the bag.
This known construction is structurally very complicated. Moreover, the construction does not provide any assurance that the front portion of the housing remains securely closed and the apparatus remains tight against dust when the bag suspended from the support frame expands to all sides when it becomes full and presses against the front door of the housing as a result.